


2019.11.11

by staryclown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention, i know its short but PLEASE read it, i think this is the sweetest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryclown/pseuds/staryclown
Summary: took a little break from my main story to write this drabble thing. its short n hella sweet.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 26





	2019.11.11

changbin always felt like a bit of a background character, even in his own life. he had trouble making friends, and was never very talkative in the first place. 

friends he did make, never stuck around long. he was just a small piece of peoples lives, no matter how much he did to be more. sacrificing his own health to go places with them, or to help them with things. he spent his money, foolishly so, to try and make friends happy. 

he told himself that they'd remember him if he gave them something physical to do so. 

and then he met him. 

a boy whos laugh lit his world. sunkissed skin, smattered with more freckles than he could count. he smelled always of the best cologne changbin could've dreamed of. smelled like fresh bread, and warm spiced apple cider. 

his name sounded like sweet windchimes. his voice filled him with some feeling, that quiet and gentle one you get when its night, your window open, holding a mug of fresh tea in red fingertips, chilled by the breeze. watching the cars pass on the darkened street, nothing but the sound of gentle engine rumbles and your own breath.

his hands felt like well worn sheets. his hair reminded him of the softest grass, yet still rough due to the bleach felix would use.

felix's kisses were his coffee, and his hugs were his alcohol.

he made him comfortable enough talk. changbin even felt like he could talk for hours, when he was with him. 

felix reminded him of fall, of warm sweaters and chilly mornings where your breath would fog in the air. 

he reminded him of cinnamon sugar, of the hard fruit flavoured candies you would find in your coat pocket on a bad day, that make it just a little better.

and all those things, just made changbin feel a little more important.


End file.
